


Legends of Hyrule: Anariel and The Blades of Yiga

by orchidtheartist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I just want to take my time, Lots of character development, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Shark Boy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, badass knight, but it'll get there I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidtheartist/pseuds/orchidtheartist
Summary: He knew when to quit. She didn't know how to.





	Legends of Hyrule: Anariel and The Blades of Yiga

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a test to determine how I want to exactly write this, so the chapter may change over time. Until then, I hope you enjoy! (Sidon will be introduced in the next chapter)

There was a light drizzle when she made it to the first bridge. The hylian knight pulled down the fabric that shielded the bottom half of her face from the weather. She took a deep breath. Clouds of exhale drifted upwards into the sky; the cold was making an early appearance despite it being late summer. White strands of her hair danced to the chilly wind, only to be tucked back into her braid. Soft flakes of rain gave cold pecks to the hylian’s exposed cheeks, and with a soft sigh she pushed her face guard back up and began to cross the bridge. She decided to herself that when she got to her destination she won’t be wanting to wear the many layers of clothing that she currently adorned, and in silent acceptance she began to peel away piece by piece the farther she went. Where she was headed, the weather always stayed the same—warm, humid, and the air smelled of seafood.

  
Zora’s Domain— and after traveling several strenuous days, fighting lizalfos and bokoblins by the dozens and withstanding a particularly nasty storm— was always a sight to behold. She had traveled to the Domain several times before, mostly to trade and that one occasion where she rescued and assisted a wounded Zora trader back. It never failed to take the hylian’s breath away. _A city of silver pillars and larimar waters_ , she described it to herself. Sure, the whole Lanayru province was beautiful with its’ wetlands, swamps and the infamous Zora River, but it was the domain that was hidden by the Ruto Mountains that always took the cake.

  
At least, that was what this certain knight felt. Tali, one of the Rito knights and a dear friend, found the domain to be “far too silver in design, and the zoras were too pompous for fish heads”. Other knights were indifferent to the place and were rather more interested in the benefits they received from defending such areas. Regardless of how anyone felt, she was here at the request of King Dorephan. The Zora king had sent a messenger to her a week ago, asking for her assistance in protecting the royal family and to train and lead the current warriors there. She, being a rather humble knight in the eyes of others, accepted after hesitation. Tali was the only one who seemed to be against her leave, but the hylian was as humble as she was stubborn.

  
_“You’re a knight of Hyrule. Why waste your time with those fish who have enough military as it is?,” the Rito knight had argued, “It doesn’t strike you odd that they feel that they can not feel safe with an entire militia and they request one knight?”_

  
_She had been packing her weaponry and armor when he confronted her on her departure. The hylian turned and retorted promptly, “The King has requested my position to be a personal knight for the royal family. I don’t think that’s strange, and you know you would be honored if it was you, Tali.”_

  
_She tried to ignore his body language as he stiffened, his dark feathers raising. “I would not unless it was with my own, and I’m already here, protecting my people while training,” he protested again. A shift of expression casted over his face, from anger to slight hurt. “Do you not enjoy it here? With us?”_

  
_The knights had moved to Rito Village to train by the orders of Princess Zelda over a year ago at this point. So of course for Tali it was no big deal, for his adventurous spirit was not his strong suit. Her spirit, on the other hand…_

  
_“It’s not that,” she began, trying to choose her words carefully, “and I do like being here. But someone has asked for my help. I don’t care if it’s the King of Zora’s Domain or one of the kokiri; it is my duty, my right, and my honor to protect and serve those who ask for it.”_

  
_Tali did not know how to answer at first, his beak slightly open. This was not out of awe. It was out of annoyance; this was not the first time she recited those words._

  
_He crossed his wings, an annoyed scowl that etched into the way he looked at her. “Seriously? You’re going to take being a knight word by word, aren’t you? So much that you’re not even considering about what happens to you.”_

  
_The hylian shrugged and smiled to herself. “You should have known I would have answered with that, Tali. You know me better than anyone.”_

  
_“That doesn’t mean you should follow that oath down to the last letter. There are those who want to protect you too.” Tali then hesitated, suddenly finding interest at the floor._

  
_There was an uncomfortable silence then, and she knew better than to say anything. After several moments he left with a grumbling, “You should rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”_

  
_The next day she had left her rank in Rito Village with almost every villager and warrior wishing her farewell and safe travels. Tali only scowled at her and turned away. She didn’t hold it against him, and she almost forgot about it after a night of travel._

  
That was almost a week ago.

  
Now she was navigating her way through the Ruto Mountains in effort to reach Zora’s Domain. At one point she had thought that she was being watched, but when the knight looked she only saw the river that she had been following to get to the city. Determining she was just tired, the hylian ignored the feeling and carried on.

  
The temperature had indeed risen considerably in the last few miles, and she was packing the rest of the layers of armor and clothing when she caught the lights of the domain glowing over the hill. Finally. There blossomed a sudden eagerness to reach the main bridge as fast as possible, and the knight began to make her way up the incline. Her bones ached from travel, her skin burned from the chill, and the recent scars—she had a close call with a moblin that had swiped her from behind— on her back legs stretched uncomfortably, but it seemed to motivate her to persist. Was it not was this whole knight thing was about?

  
When she had reached the top there was a intake of breath. The domain was as luminescent as ever. The unusual architecture of the city appeared more as a work of art, and rested on top of it all adorned the Zora palace. The knight made out several dozen moving figures as they wove and brought life to the domain: the Zora themselves. There was a gracefulness in how they moved, and it always provoked her to wonder in awe. This time however was not going to allow her to admire from afar. She had a job to do. Thus, she continued and crossed the bridge to the domain.

  
The guards, whom had been talking amongst themselves leisurely, had recognized the hylian and greeted her at the entrance. Brief introductions were made before she was escorted to the palace. The Zora civilians had paused their usual daily habits to observe the newcomer, while not rare, it was of special interest as she was not dressed in normal trade wear. The elders looked on in wariness of her presence, the younger adults gossiped quietly on her armor and exposed weapons, and the children openly chattered about how “pretty” her hair was.

  
They approached the palace doors. One guard stood by her side as the other opened the door, and she entered the room behind them. It was here that she was immediately met with King Dorephan, who’s throne sat in the center of the room. She had met with the king before, albeit under trading circumstances, but that was a long time ago. Now she stood before him with a different interest and purpose.King Dorephan took notice of the arrival. The Zora guards bowed simultaneously, and she followed kneeling down and lowering her head in respect. One guard stood straight again, and with a formal tone he announced, “Your Highness, may I introduce to you one of the knights of Hyrule, who will serve as Princess Zelda’s official overseer on the reclamation of Vah Ruta, an admiral of the royal guard, and a personal escort for the royal family,” he gestured to the still kneeling knight, “Lady Anariel.”

  
Anariel kept her head lowered until the king spoke. “You may stand, knight. The Zora Domain welcomes you with open arms.”

  
She stood and looked up towards the king, eyes the color of slate and just as cool. There was a smile in her voice, but it was not visible. “It is an honor to be of service, King Dorephan.”


End file.
